Hang up your Handbag, Up for a Laugh?
by GeeNicolsonxDtheL
Summary: Starts Directly After SITNOP. Gee and Dave Pairing, Because you all know that they are the best couple! Chapter 14 up, I'm sorry about chapter 12, it's all made clear very un-realistically in chap 13. Please review! I'm no good at Summaries :
1. For The Love of Laugh!

Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be

**Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be. I do not own any of the characters (except for Dave's heart!)**

**I just own the plot. Anything you remotely recognise doesn't belong to me.**

**The story starts directly after 'Stop in the name of pants!'**

**Hang up the Handbag, Up for a Laugh?**

**Chapter 1: For the Love of Laugh.**

**Saturday September 17th**

_10:45pm_

All aloney sitting on the floor.

Crikey.

Come on Big G, what have I done to deserve this?

I've always sent my love and regards to Baby Jesus, I've always prayed (Except for when I was practicing Buddhism, that doesn't count.)

Masimo has just walked off in a Huffy Huff, most deffo number 10 on the having the hump scale, just because I did the twist with Dave.

Ten seconds later.

Blimey, something's just clicked inside my head...

And my head's not usually the one for clicking!

I can't believe it! It's been right in front of me the whole time and I haven't even noticed!

One minute later.

"Georgia, get up off the floor. You be giving me the answers."

I looked up at Masimo; he's all angry and red... He most definitely doesn't give me Jelloid Knickers.

"I saw dance you with Dave, you are not meant to love him, you love me? No?"

I'm furious, god, loosing it scale number 10. My mouth is saying things and I can't even control it!

"Masimo, I did the twist with him! What's bloody wrong with your head? It's not like I was, was… 10'ing him or anything! And do you know what? You're right. I do Love Him. I Love Dave."

WHAT? WHAT? Did I just say that? I Love Dave... I LOVE DAVE!

That's what clicked!

"I can't believe I didn't realise before. He's been there for me through everything, and that's definitely more than I could ever say for you.

Now Mr 'Italian Stallion', grab your handbag and bugger off back to Pizza-a-go-go. Oh, and before you say anything else, Masimo Scarlotti; Your

Dumped."

He was about to reply,

"I..."

"She said, you're dumped.'Mate'."

WOO! Jas' spaceship arrived just in time!

I love her sometimes, even though she's a loon. Jammy dodgers are on me after this whole fandango is over.

HAHA, Masimo looks like he's seen a ghost. He's tramping back to his motorbike now. Good riddance!

"Merci Jas. You are, it has to be said, my bestest pally, ever. I will buy loads of Midget Gems for you."

I am sooooo generous.

"Ah, it's ok. Now, I'll leave you two to it."

WHO TWO?

"Me and who, Jas?"

"Me, Sexkitty."

OHGODGODDYGOD.

It's Dave... He heard everything.

Must. Keep. Full. Sophisticosity. At. All. Times.

"Georgia, Look at me for a sec..."

I lifted my head up slowly and as soon as I could see his face he started snogging me!

Cor! Straight to number 6!

Naughty Davey Boy!

We're kind of backing up onto a tree... He's pressing himself against me! (oo-er)

OUCH! Branch in my back! I must not complain though as this is one of the best snogs I've ever had. Oh how I've missed snogging him.

Ten minutes later

I am in snog city, being snogged to within an inch of my life, by a snog god.

Gadzooks, he's even doing number 7, the cheeky devil.

Must say something that isn't in stupid brain language.

"DaNUghh..."

Damn, there goes that idea.

"Sexkitty, your snogging is breathtaking. It has made me come to a conclusion."

Oo, I never knew I was that good!

"And what conclusion would that be Mr Laughy Laugh?"

Wow, that was an actual sentence. there may be hope in my life.

"The conclusion of asking you to be my official snogging partner."

Did he just say what I though he just said?

"So gee gee... Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Umm, well... I'm not sure.. well.. if.. erm.. Emma.. and French ménage a trois?"

WHATT? normal language Georgia, normal language! you're turning into Ellen!

"Wow gee, your turning into Ellen." i swear he reads my mind sometimes. "But for your information, i dumped Emma. For you. Because I love you, Georgia Nicolson."

Phew. I'm not really the kind of girl for threesomes.

"Oh ok then... what I was meant to say was.. YES, YES AND THRICE, YES!"

Oo, 6 3/4, nice touch Dave.

NIP LIBBLING! lip nibbling... The wonders of it.

I'd almost forgot what a fabby snogger he is after about 1 minute.

Well, I need not let my red bottom flare up anymore,

i am the official girlfriend of a..

What god can Dave be?

Laugh god... Snog god?

I have the best idea.

He is not** A** god... but, **THE** god.

Georgia Nicolson, the girlfriend of a GOD.

A gorgey, funny, AMAZING god.

"Gee, shall i walk you home?"

Why stop the snogging! More snogging please!

"More snogging please."

Oof! I said it out loud.

"well then, someone's got the horn. But, how could i refuse my **girlfriend** of a snog?"

mmmm. jelloidosity.

i wonder if i can make Dave go Jelloid?

hmm. neck nuzzling..

oo, he moaned.. is that good?

Ear snogging?

Grindy-ness. oo-er, Dave the horn.

i wonder if 7 on the snogging scale works with boys?

lets see.

10 minutes later

Note to Brain:

Remind me to do that more often?

Thanks!

Tatty Bye.

"Georgia, do you want to come back to my place?"

Oo-er, Dave…

"Okay."

I'm so full of calmnosity.

_Authors Note: Wey Hey!_

_Well, This is my First Fic.._

_And I ran out of Georgiaisms._

_But heigh ho silver lining._

_Hope You Liked It..._

_And Remember..._

_A Review a Day Keeps Mark Big Gob Away!_

_(Will Update ASAP: D)_

_Un-Lezzer LUUURVE_

_Sophieeee xxx_


	2. The Kochs Crow at Dawn

Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be

**Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be. I do not own any of the characters (except for Dave's heart, I WISH.)**

**I just own the plot. Anything you remotely recognise doesn't belong to me.**

_Quick A.N: Thank you to livontheedge + mbmimi for my first reviews! They really mean allot to me! And about the going too fast thing, I think as Gee and Dave have known each other for AAAAGES, they're more comfortable with each other? And nothings going to happen involving the high end of the Snogging Scale. That I know of ;) LOL! Pip pip and enjoy the chappie fellow confessions readers :)_

**The ****Kochs**** Crow at Dawn.**

_11:30pm_

Walking home with Dave.

Well, not to my home.

To Dave's home.

And not technically walking,

He's giving me a piggy back thingy-ma-whatsit.

I think I can hear yodelling…

JOY UNBOUNDED!

Sven and Rosie are behind us.

Sven is now saying:

"I will take my Viking bride, jah, and we eat the fish and it GUT, it gut. My family will nod and dance to your side."

Sometimes i really wonder what is going on inside his head.

"Isn't he sexy?"

Each to their own, Ro-ro.

_10 minutes later_

Me, Dave and the reindeer couple are standing outside Dave's house.

It's quite groovy looking actually, and plus, his olds are away on a cruise.

"So ma' bitches, I has a free yard innit. Let's rave 'ard mate."

Oh Lord Sandra, Dave has been possessed by Ali G.

"Dave, has Ali G bitten you or something?"

I am a comedy genius, it has to be said.

"No, but I'm about to bite you."

Since when did Dave become a vampire?

Is he Edward Cullen in Disguise?

_45 minutes later_

Now I know what he meant!

Let's just say he left his mark on me?

On my neck, to be more precise.

And I don't mean He actually bit me and left fang marks,

I mean he gave me a love bite.

This is going to take a ton of concealer to cover up!

I must get revenge.

_15 minutes later._

Aha! Kittykat strikes again!

I've given Dave 2 love bites!

Hahaha, who's Jack the Biscuit now Davey Boy?

Well, Jackie the Biscuit, or Jacqueline?

"Good work Sexkitty. You deserve a medal."

"How about a snog?"

Oh, I'm so good!

_30 minutes later_

I reckon we could do this for a living.

Wow, snogging for money!

I like to think that I should be on Dragons Den or something.

That is what I like to think.

_1 minute later_

Me and Dave have finally stopped snogging.

Not that I wanted to stop.

"Georgia, I need to show you my _Koch."_

WHAT??

"DAVE!"

He is such a cheeky minx.

"Wait, that totally came out wrong. In German, there's this fictional family called The Kochs in our textbooks, and we need to make a new addition to it, and write its personality, looks and so on. I thought you could help me with the weird phrases as you seem to be quite keen on German, because you keep going on about your hairy teacher, Herr Whatsit. That's why I need to show you my _ko_… person thing."

THE KOCHS! Our beloved _Spangleferkel_ eating friends!

"Me and The Ace Gang luuurve The Kochs!"

"I bet you all do!"

He did a wink thingy.

He is SOOO cheeky.

"I mean... They're in our text books too. I'm sure I can help you make a little _Koch_."

"It's ok; I've already got a big _Koch_."

I just sat there and did my best 'it's not funny' fish impression.

Dave looks sooooo fit when he's in a naughty mood.

With his sexy crinkly smile.

And his handsome green eyes.

And his gorgey ruffed hair.

"Can we stop talking and carry on snogging please?"

"Why Kittykat, you read my mind!"

_Half an hour later_

Yum, yum and thrice yum!

Dave is a fan-bloody-tastic top notch snogger.

And he did number 8!

But it wasn't weird or perverted to be honest.

It was, you know, romantic.

We've made our way upstairs and onto Dave's bed

(Oi! No rudey-dudey thoughts chumettes!)

Hmm, bed snogging… can that be put on the scale?

Must ask Jas when I have the time.

THE TIME!

Oh My Gosh, It's like, Half two in the morning!

I can't go home now; Vati will have a F.T to end all F.T's!

_1 minute later_

Think... think... think…

Thinking whilst snogging, it's not new to me, surprisingly.

HURRAH!

I've had an epiphany whatsit!

I will call Mutti's mobile and tell her I'm staying at Jas'.

End of dilemma.

_2 minutes later_

Ringing my dearest mother.

Finally, she's answered!

"Hello?"

"MOTHER! It's your daughter, not Liberty, Georgia."

"What do you want?"

"Well that's a lovely way to talk to me, haven't you noticed I haven't come home?"

"Well Jas rang and said you were staying at hers, so I didn't bother ringing. Anyway, Uncle Eddie is here showing us his new feather codpiece. It's quite nice actually."

Wow! Jas is honestly the bestest pally ever! I want to hug her right now, but unfortunately, she would be a bit of a pringle and call me a lezzie or something.

She obviously knew that I wouldn't be going home anytime soon. I do love her sometimes.

"Ah yes, well, I'm at Jas' now and everything's as fine as a very fine thing... Umm... on fine tablets. Ta ta for now."

And I hung up.

"What was that about Gee?"

Dave looked vair confused.

"Don't worry; I just have an old bald stripper for an uncle. Can we start where we left off please?"

"Your family are quite sensationally mad. And certainly!"

_30 minutes later_

Snuggled up with Dave.

Mmmm, I could get used to this.

No more red bottomosity, just me and my boyfriend.

Dave the Laugh.

Who is my boyfriend.

And he's called Dave.

The Laugh.

The Boyfriend of Georgia Nicolson.

Aww, he's stroking my hair!

It makes me feel a bit sleepy.

"Gee, your hair smells like strawberries, it's lovely and smooth."

"Dave?"

"Yes Gee?"

"I Love You."

"I Love you too."

"Night night."

"G'night."

I'm not really going to sleep; I'm just going to watch him.

He looks so cute when he's snoozing.

I'm just going to lay here all watching him all ni...

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

_A.N: So, thanks for reading; I've tried to add as many Georgiaisms as possible,_

_But unfortunately, I'm not very blessed in that department._

_I hope you liked it, and remember,_

_This is my first fic EVER._

_And I'm confused on the whole front of everything._

_LOL._

_LUUUURVE_

_Sophie_

_Xxx_

_(P.S: Please Review!)_


	3. The Bummer Twins Long Lost Triplet!

Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be

**Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be. I do not own any of the characters. (Sob.)**

**I just own the plot. Anything you remotely recognise doesn't belong to me.**

**You should know that by now :)**

_A.N: Hello my chummlie wummlies! Here is the next instalment of 'Hang up your handbag, Up for a laugh?' Thanks to mbmimi & Disco Dancer for the lovely reviews, they do make me happy :) I hope the last chappie made you all have a little giggle, that's what I aim for! So here it is my luuurverlyyys._

**Chapter 3: The Bummer Twins long lost Triplet!**

**Sunday September 18****th**

_6:30am_

NGGHHSHFF.

I have been awoken by suffocation.

Dave has rolled on top of me!

I have now pushed him off the bed.

Serves him right for nearly compressing his one and only to death.

Now my chest aches like billio.

"Gee, what did you do that for?"

Well, at least he woke up.

"For your information dearest Dave, you nearly suffocated me by rolling over me!"

"Are you calling me a Sumo wrestler?"

Here we go.

"No, I am merely telling you that you might have crushed me."

"Are you calling me the bummer twins long lost triplet?"

Dave is rather cranky first thing in the morning.

"Oh for the love of Sandra."

"Who's this Sandra? Someone I should know about? Gee, are you on the turn?"

Okay, I must admit, even when he's completely tuckered out, he is still vair funny.

"Sir Dave of Laugh, you are full of hilariosity."

"Fanks, now can I go back to sleep please?"

Oops, I forgot it was like half 6 in the morning!

"Umm, yeah. Sure."

_10:30am_

"Wakey Wakey Mrs Laugh!"

Giddy God's pyjamas!

I have been awoken again by a certain Dave.

At least this time I'm not being squished into pancake Georgia.

"Good morning sweetie pie."

He's never called me sweetie pie before!

"As lovely as that was, what's up with this 'Sweetie pie' business?"

"Don't know. I just thought of it really."

Aww!

"Brillopads. Well it's lovely so keep it. Anyway, I should really be getting home before my Mutti calls Jas' house and Jas' Mutti picks up and says that I wasn't at hers, blah, blah, blah."

"Okay, cool beans. By the way, when you were asleep, Mabs phoned to say that she's having a 'Musicals' party on the 1st October. I was thinking we could go as The Phantom and Christine? Maybe Elphaba and Fiyero from Wicked? It's completely up to you to be honest, I mean…"

Ha-ha, stopped in his tracks with a snog!

I wonder who did that…

Oh I know; ME!

"Does that mean yes Gee?"

"It means I don't mind. And it also means stop babbling on. And it also means that I luuurve you and you are double cool with knobs. And it also means I didn't know you knew so much about musicals!"

"Don't underestimate the biscuit. He does have quite a cultural side. Wait till you hear me sing! I'll give Sir Julie Andrews a run for her money!"

Oh this should be a LARF.

"Go on then, show me your best 'Mr Lloyd Webber'."

"THE HILLLLLLS ARE ALIVEEEEE, WITH THE SOUND OF…"

"PANTS!"

Oh how I make myself laugh.

"That's not funny Gee; I wanted to sing it properly!"

Sure he did.

"Yeah right. I really have to get going now, so…"

"Yup, off you pop Sexkitty; I don't want any confrontation with your Vati and his leather trousers."

Oh _got _in _himmel. _He remembers the portly one's unsightly clothing.

"Right, I'm going. Love you Hornmeister."

"Okay, Love you too. And remember; never try to lick your elbow."

What the?

"Dave, you are quite categorically mad."

"No, you're mad."

And here we go again. On the bright side, this normally ends in number 6.

"No, you are."

"Seriously, you are."

"You're Madder."

"No you!"

"No, You!

"YOU."

_10 minutes later_

Walking home after a quick trip to number 6 and back.

Dave must be the best snogger ever.

And I've had allot of snogs, so I know.

_20 minutes later_

In my creation den.

Or my room, as normal people would call it.

Oh dear.

I can hear a tornado coming up the stairs, in the form of a wild toddler.

"GINGEYYYY, MY GINGER! FOR CHRISTS SAKES WHERE ARE YOU BAD BOY!"

I'd really love to know where she gets this from.

She's burst into my room, Lord help me.

"There you are baaaad kitty. Give Mr POOOTAAATOO a SNOGGLING! HEEGGGG hog heggy hogg! It's NAAAICE you LOBE IT."

God, she's shoving her 'FWEND' Mr Potato (an old spud) in my face.

"Libby, please stop, I'm sure Mr Potato would like to rest."

And that's when she whacked me round the head with her mouldy potato.

_12:30pm_

Have ventured into the kitchen (if really want to call it that, afterall, there is no cooking done inside it,) to look for some nutritional snacks.

_10 minutes later _

Eating my Pop tart, Jammy Dodger and Cornflake sandwich in my room, flicking through the latest _Sugar _Magazine.

_5 minutes later_

WHY IS **HE** IN THE MAGAZINE?

_A.N: OOO,MY FIRST CLIFF HANGER!_

_Hello buddies :) hope you enjoyed that chapter, I had major writers block, and couldn't think of anything to say really._

_But whenever that happens, there's always one way to cover for it…_

_AN ARE YOU MAD FIGHT!_

_Yeah :)_

_I know it was VERY short, but please don't hate me :(_

_So, I have a question for all of you…_

_In your reviews (if your kind enough to send me one :D) can you tell me what you would like to happen in the story? Even if it's just an idea or a whole storyline type thing, I will give you credit in the story and mention your fic in my authors note if you have one._

_REVIEW PLEASE?_

_Even if you hated it?_

_xxxxxxx_

_Sophie_

_xxxxxxx_


	4. Blimey and Crikey

Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be

**Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be. I do not own any of the characters. (Sob.) (and I don't own the TV show '8 out of 10 cats' or sugar magazine, for that matter.)**

**I just own the plot. Anything you remotely recognise doesn't belong to me.**

**You should know that by now :)**

_A.N: MUCHOS credit to __**mbmimi**__, for her fantabulous ideas. I left you on a cliff-hanger didn't I?_

_Well read on, and you'll find out what happens! _

**Chapter 4: Blimey and Crikey.**

_12:45pm_

GIDDY GODS PYJAMAS!

Robbie Jenning,

MY Ex Boyfriend,

The ORIGINAL Sex God…

Has an article in _Sugar _magazine, about being an up and coming star!

They ask him questions and EVERYTHING!

This is what it says:

**Robbie! There's no denying it, you are a Teenage heartthrob! How do you do it?**

I don't know really, just keep fit you know? And playing the guitar for the _Dylans_ (_The Stiff Dylans_, A Band Robbie was in.) defiantly took its toll!

**So, what would we have to do to woo you?**

Just be yourself. That's what I've always liked in a girl. Even if you are completely and utterly mad or for example, have a crazy family.

**Wow, sounds like you like someone? Tell us more!**

A few years back, I met a girl. She was a couple of years younger than me, but she was just amazing. Every thing about her was perfect, although if you asked her, she'd deny it. She was mental in every way and was always a laugh to be with. A while into our relationship, I had to move to New Zealand for family reasons and also to pursue my career. But when I got back, she had completely moved on, and I know I'd made the wrong decision to move. I know she'll be reading this, so I'm taking my chance now to tell her that I'm still in love with her. Her name is Georgia Nicolson, and she'll kill me for doing this.

_12:50pm_

Blimey. And Also Crikey. And Also OH MY GODDYGODDDD.

I am actually speechless.

I haven't a clue what to do.

And I have a mad Half Scottish Wild cat chewing on my ankle.

But the nub and jist of the whole matter is,

ROBBIE JUST DECLARED HIS LOVE FOR ME, IN A NATIONAL MAGAZINE.

And I know for a fact that a number of people including Wet Lindsay read it, because she used It to cover up her forehead once when me and the ace gang were doing group staring.

What do I do?

Do I phone him?

NO BRAIN!

I have plighted my troth to Dave. He is my one and only.

My one and only one and only.

But Robbie doesn't know that!

_1:15pm_

I am in full stress mode.

And Gordy has peed on my bed.

I need to change the sheets now!

In addition to my ever growing list of things to bloody do!

_2 minutes later_

I should've guessed that Libby would have made a tent out of the clean sheets, 'Decorated' them with Mutti's makeup and cut out some windows.

It's quite obvious that would have happened really.

Wait a sec, that's not Mutti's makeup…

IT'S MINE!

_10 minutes later _

Honestly, if Libby wasn't a toddly folk,

She would be buying me lots of new foundation and lipstick.

I'm nearly having a furiosity overload.

Gosh, what else could go wrong?

_2 minutes later_

Obviously, a few more things.

Because I can hear Vati calling up the stairs.

"Georgia, one of yours friends is on the phone, be quick, some other people in this house would like to communicate with the outside world!"

I didn't even hear it ring.

All this stress must have taken its toll on my hearing.

Snatched the phone off Father dearest, I think the small badger nesting on the end of his chin has a mate, as it has doubled in size.

Oh, can't forget to speak to whoever's on the other end of the call.

"Hello?"

"Georgia, it's Dave. We need to talk."

Ah, my lovely Dave. My Boyfriend. My snogging partner. My one and only. My… Umm…Boyfriend.

"Dave, I think you'll find we're talking already. The wonder of telephones. You could have phoned my mobile I guess, but that might cost more… does it?"

"Georgia, I have an older sister. She likes to read _Sugar _Magazine. I like to flick through _Sugar _magazine to see the fit gi… Umm, the movie reviews. And guess who I came across Gee? Robbie. He said he still loves you. Now Georgia, would you like to have a PROPER talk with me, in person, please?"

Oh God.

"Umm, I'll be right over, Love you."

"Bye."

He's hung up.

Oh my god, my eyes are watering without my permission!

STOP LEAKING EYES!

This is all Robbie's fault.

I need to get to Dave's to explain, now.

_A.N: And there we go!_

_Thank you to everyone for your ideas,_

_Especially mbmimi, Disco dancer and ive- gone- all-jelliod._

_Next part will have some Gee/Dave aggers, but all will be well by the end of the chapter._

_Oh and Disco Dancer, I'll take up your offer on the beta-ing._

_Thanks :)_

_xxx_

_Sophie_

_xxx_


	5. Mystic Meg is my Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be

**Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be. I do not own any of the characters. (Sob.) (And I don't own the TV show '8 out of 10 cats' or sugar magazine, for that matter.)**

**I just own the plot. Anything you remotely recognise doesn't belong to me.**

**You should know that by now :)**

_A.N: I would like to take this chance to thank all of my lovely reviewers; livontheedge, mbmimi (especially!), Disco Dancer, ive-gone-all-jelliod, CHAGRIN THIS, weatherwitch.X.x.X. And twinlover69lolawesomewriter. All of you are the reasons I want to carry on this fic!_

**Chapter 5: Mystic Meg is my boyfriend.**

_2:00_

Waiting outside Dave's front door.

Not like an idiot though, because I've rung the doorbell.

I'm not just standing and waiting for him to telepathically realise…

SHUTUP BRAIN!

"Hello?"

Oh god, someone's answered! And I'm just standing here having an argument with my brain!

"Hello?"

SPEAK GEORGIA, SPEAK!

"Umm, hi… is Dave in?"

Wow, that was relatively normal. The person who opened the door is an old lady that looks like she probably owns 24 cats or something.

"Dave? There's no Dave here love. I think you've got the wrong house. There's a Dave a few doors down. Lovely lad he is, lovely lad. Would you like to pop in for a cup of tea dear?"

Oh My God. I've got the wrong house!

Well, you can't blame me, the only time I saw his house was when it was pitch black!

"Uh… no thanks, I've got to be off. Cheerio!"

"Anytime sweetie pie!"

Has she been picking up words from Dave?

_30 seconds later_

Okay, standing outside the right house now.

I know it's Dave's because I can hear 'Ruby' but The Kaiser chiefs blasting out of the window.

It's his favourite song.

And I know that because I'm his girlfriend.

His one and only.

His snogging partner.

His, erm, girlfriend.

I really need to find more definitions for girlfriend.

Right, ringing the doorbell.

Waiting…

Waiting…

"Hello?"

The girl who answered the door must me Dave's sister.

She looks really pretty; she's got really long wavy brown hair, and bright green eyes.

"Hiya, is Dave in?"

Calm and collected.

"You're not that Georgia girl are you?"

Wow, am I that famous already?

"Urr, yes."

"My brother really likes you, and it looks like that Robbie from the magazine does aswell. Don't know why you chose my brother over HIM. But, I'm his sister, so I would say that. Robbie is SO hot though! And my brother's just, not. Well, you seem lovely. And Dave's a right keen bean on you. He's in his room, go on up. I'm assuming you know where his room is."

She winked at me and walked into the living room.

Was she insinuating…

That me and Dave…

You know...

10'D?!

Hope not.

_10 seconds later._

Walking up the stairs.

Even his stairs are groovy gravy!

They're all wood and metal.

Wows.

Outside Dave's door.

Shall I knock or just go in?

Well, he is expecting me…

But what if he's…

Naked?

Not that I'd complain, I mean he is my boyfriend and everything but…

SHUTUP BRAIN, AGAIN!

Oh, that rhymed.

I'm going to knock.

Cor, that was freaky deaky, as soon as I lifted my hand up to the door to knock, he opened it!

Great, I have wise woman of the forest as a best friend, and mystic Meg as a boyfriend!

Speak now Georgia.

"Hi Dave."

I thought I was gonna say something in stupid brain language!

Good work Gee, top marks.

"Look, Gee. I'm sorry I sounded so angry on the phone. It's not your fault Robbie still likes you. I just jumped to conclusions. It's not like you like him back… unless you do… do you?"

NOOOO!

"How could I Dave? I have you. I Love you. Words can't explain the feelings I have for you. You're my one and only. Forever. And I mean it."

But I only got up to feelings, because he interrupted with a snog.

_30 minutes later_

We've ended up on Dave's bed again.

This is becoming a bit of a habit.

He pulled away.

NOOOOOO!

I was enjoying that!

"Do you want anything to eat?"

Oh, I have a lovely witty comeback.

"Yes, I'd like a Jack the Biscuit."

Haha!

"Would you now? Okay, I allow you to eat me."

oo-er! I hope he means nip libbling... LIP NIBBLING. Gosh.

So as I was saying, I hope he means LIP NIBBLING and not taking a proper bite out of him and becoming a cannibal-whatsit.

_5:00pm_

After a luuurvely afternoon of luuurvely snogging,

I am now at my own luuurvely home,

On my bed of luuurve.

With my mental sister combing my legs.

I feel quite offended that she's noticed my orang-utan gene.

I thought dad's razor covered that problem.

Obviously not, because Libby wants to play hairdressers and plait it now.

It can't be that bad, can it?

_2 minutes later_

In the bathroom, plucking my legs.

This may be the only way to stop the hair from growing back within the hour.

Just take it from the root.

OUCH.

It hurts. Allot.

I'm going to stop because my eyes have gone all watery and bleugh.

And I am panda woman again.

God, I look so miz.

When infact I am as happy as a spring birdie,

In the Garden of Eden.

Trying to stop Eve from eating an apple.

SHUTUP BRAIN. Again. X2.

WITH TRIPLE KNOBS ON.

Oo-er.

_5 minutes later_

"Georgia! Get down here quick! I want you to meet your uncle!"

I think he's drunk.

"Dearest Vati, I have met uncle Eddy many times. Sober up."

"It's not Eddy Gee! And I'm not drunk! Get down here now! I think you'll be happy!"

2 seconds later

Walking down the stairs.

Why on earth would I be Hap…

OH MY GIDDY GODS PYJAMAS.

_A.N: EEEK!_

_Another Cliffie ;)_

_Thanks for all the positive reviews guys, love'em! _

_Don't kill me for taking so long to update,_

_I've had SOOOOO much coursework._

_Writing about how bloody Céline Marie Claudette Dion had 14 brothers and sisters!_

_GODDDDD._

_Hmph._

_Well, hope you enjoyed it, I should be updating soon._

_LUUURVE_

_Sophie _

_xxxxx_


	6. My Quite Interesting Uncle

Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be

**Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be. I do not own any of the characters. (Sob.) (And I don't own the TV show 'QI.')**

**I just own the plot. Anything you remotely recognise doesn't belong to me.**

**You should know that by now :)**

_A.N: ooh, that cliffy I left you on was biiiiig wasn't it! Thanks again to my reviewers livontheedge, mbmimi (especially!), Disco Dancer, ive-gone-all-jelliod, CHAGRIN THIS, weatherwitch.X.x.X., twinlover69lolawesomewriter, gossip613, dramaqueen612, Mizz-Emz, xBabimiax and Double Awsomeness with knobs! So, back to the fic. Enjoy!_

_BY THE WAYYY; sorry for the long wait! School is overtaking most of my life and the only time I have left for writing now is Sunday! _

_Read on :)_

**Part 6: My Quite Interesting Uncle.**

_5:15pm_

Oh my god.

Oh my god.

Oh my god.

Alan Davies.

From the Telly.

Is in my living room.

He's my uncle.

My dad's Brother.

My Mothers brother in law.

Cousin James' Uncle.

Ew, cousin James, remove yourself from my mind.

Blimey. Dave would love this; Alan Davies is his favourite comedian!

But, back to the point.

ALAN DAVIES.

"Vati, are you aware this is Alan Davies… from the telly? You know, QI… ALAN DAVIES?!"

Crikey.

"Yes Georgia, calm down. I know this is a bit of a shock, it is for me and Eddie too. Can you see the similarity between us?"

It's spookily uncanny. Like, unreal.

"Hello Georgina."

"It's Georgia."

"Georgia."

ALAN DAVIES IS SPEAKING TO ME!

And he forgot my name!

But it's Alan Davies, so I don't care!

"Umm, hello, Uncle Alan? Is it ok if I call you Uncle Alan? Cause if it's not it's ok because I'm cool with that kind of thing."

"Of course you can call me uncle Alan!"

What larks.

_1 hour later_

Blimey what a night.

Libby came waddling into the living room, and when Vati explained to her that Alan Davies is her new uncle, she burst into tears and said "YOU'VE EATEN UNCLE EDDIE!! YOU BAD BAD ARSE! FOR GODS SAKE SICK HIM UP YOU PRAT FISH!"

Uncle Alan… (oo-er, feels weird saying that.)

Seemed mortified! Like he'd never heard a 6 year old say 'arse' and 'prat' before.

It's going to take him ages to learn about our family.

God knows what will happen when he sees Angus and gordy.

But something that really made me feel like I needed to be sick?

Mutti, thrusting her nungas about the place.

All I could hear most of the night was,

"Oh Alan, you are funny!" "Oh Alan, you are handsome!"

And she was wearing her practically see through nightie and NO NUNGA HOLDER!

It should be illegal.

I may need councilling.

10 minutes later

I'm in my bed of luuurve once again.

I've just remembered I have Stalag 14 in the morning.

Ho Hum Pigs Bum, I have news for the Ace gang so that will take up the whole of German, French, Science and R.E.

The only lesson left would be Drama, and I quite like that.

Wow, all of this news in one day has made me tired.

But, I can't fall asleep.

All I can hear is screaming from downstairs (the stone age ones, Uncle Alan and a monster Toddler) some naff rap music from the Junior Blunder boy across the road. I can even hear him trying to err, sing (?) along. It's very very painful. It sounds like he's being strangled… by his Thomas the Tank engine pants?

Maybe.

Anyways, all talk and no sleep makes…

Umm…

A very tired person? I don't know. Stop asking me questions and let me sleep you fools otherwise I will be up shee cree without a paddle tomorrow.

I'm going to plug my ears with tissue to block out the noise, that should work shouldn't it?

GOOOOODNIGHT.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**Monday September 19th**

_8:15am_

Giddy gods pyjamas, I'm so late!

Because I had the tissue in my ears, I couldn't hear my alarm and obviously my beloved Prostitute of a Mutti wouldn't wake me up so now I am up shee cree before I could even try and reach my paddle!

_10 minutes later_

Run…run... Pant, pant, run… run

Oh big G, you really have something against me don't you.

Got to the top of the hill in time to see Mrs Biggus-pantius (i.e. Jas) starting to walk with her beloved hunky!

More running! Doctor who would be proud of me. I should really get a TARDIS actually; I hope it would come with my own David Tennant…

SHUTUP BRAIN AND RUN TO JAS!

(Not literally saying my brain should run to Jas, because that would look rather strange, my brain jumping out of my head, sprouting legs and running off like a camel.)

"JAS!!"

blimey that was a bit loud… It's probably because my hearing had been cut out this morning and my other senses have been heightened and now I have super sight and super voice and super touch and super taste and… SHHH!

"Georgia, there might be a Jas in Kiwi-a-go-go land that didn't hear you!"

"Err, sorry. I'll explain later. But, hello Mon pally! I have major news for you!"

Shall I wait for the whole ace gang, or just tell Jas first? Well, if I tell Jas first, the world and it's wife will know by lunch, so I'll just tell the whole ace gang at once.

"Oh yeah, I left you with Dave didn't I! What happened! Spill!"

Hang on Mrs fussy knickers.

"Oh yeah, Dave called me to say that you're going out again, congrats."

Oh, hello Mr fussy knickers (Tom, for all you loons who can't think for themselves.)

"Wow, thanks. Um, Tom, Dave will fill you in on the info once you get to foxwoods at lunch. But for the exciting news you'll have to wait until after school. Well, until Radi…. Um, Jas finds out, because, she'll um, ring you, or whatever."

OH MY GOD, ELLEN SYNDROME.

"Gee, remove Ellens voicebox from your throat."

Thanks for stating the obvious, Jas.

"Georgia, if it's anything about my brother declaring his undying love for you in Sugar magazine, then we all know. It's old news really."

Huh?

"Yeah Gee, Dave told us that. I heard Lindsay is really miffed about it and wants to kill you."

Oh fantastic, now there's a murderous octopus on the loose.

"Great. Now I'm REALLY looking forward to school. Anyways, that's not all the news. There's something exciting to do with my uncle."

"If he's got a new leather codpiece, we already heard that too."

"Not Eddie, Tom. Here's your stop S'laters."

But he couldn't hear me because he was snogging Jas. Obviously.

I'm going to walk ahead, see if she realises.

Laa dee daa dee daaaaa…

"NICOLSON!"

eek.

_A.N: I like my cliff-hangers :) Once again, REAAAAALLY sorry for the wait, school is a nightmare. And so much homework! And of course, now I'm in year 10, the coursework is maaaaad I tell you, MAD! By the way, Reviewers, I LOVE YOU ALL! I mean it. Well, not lezzy ish, but you know what I mean. So, what has Lindsay got in store for our Gee gee? How will the ace gang react to gee's news? What number will Gee and Dave get up to? (hahaaaa) Well, it's all in the next chappie, so watch this space :)_

_LUUUURVE Sophie xxxxxx_


	7. The Stick Insect Has Escaped!

Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be

**Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be. I do not own any of the characters. (Sob.) (And I don't own the TV show 'QI.')**

**I just own the plot. Anything you remotely recognise doesn't belong to me.**

**You should know that by now :)**

_A.N: oh I am mean aren't I? All these cliff-hangers! Well anyway, thanks to all my LUUURVELY reviewers, of whom I will name at the end because I can't really be bothered at the moment really. Hope you enjoy the chap chums. Toodles._

**Part 7: The Stick Insect has escaped!**

_Two seconds later_

It's Lindsay. I'm dead meat. Deader than dead. I should go and dig my grave now.

"Here. Now."

Her knees are really knobbly! Ew.

"Why, hello Lindsay. How lovely your extensions look today."

She looked like she was about to explode. Maybe I'd get covered in ink! As she is an octopus. And they squirt ink. Don't they? Maybe that's a squid… I should ask Miss Wilson. That would be fun.

"Do you have a thing about stealing boyfriends? Or is it just that you target me especially?"

"Unless you were going out with David Christopher James before me, then technically I haven't stolen your boyfriend."

That's the first time I've ever used Dave's whole name! It's a lovely name. In my opinion.

"I'm talking about Robert Dale Jenning, Nicolson. I read in sugar magazine that he's completely in love with you, and has just dumped me for you! And I'm guessing you've heard what you've done to Masimo! He'll never go out with me again! Thanks for ruining my life Georgia. Anyway you won't have to put up with me much longer, I don't even go to this crap hole any more, and I never want to see you again. You're a pain, and a slut, and a man stealer. Just get lost kid, yeah?"

Blimey o'reilly, life story or what?

BUT GUESS WHAT?

LINDSAYS LEAVING!!

THANKYOU BIG G! THANKYOU THANKYOU!

I LOVE YOU AND TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I'VE EVER SAID THAT'S BAD TO YOU!

Hold up, what does she mean about Masimo?

"Um, yeah, sorry, I don't like Robbie and I've got a fantastic boyfriend, but what on earth do you mean about 'what I've done to Masimo' ?"

"I said get lost."

She's walking away…

"What did I do Lindsay?!"

Shouting now, with my super strength voice.

"Ask Carlos!"

Huh?

"WHO'S CARLOS!"

"MASIMO'S NEW BOYFRIEND! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

and shes run away.

STOP THE PRESS PEOPLE.

SHE SAID MASIMO'S NEW BOYFRIEND.

BOYFRIEND.

NOT GIRLFRIEND, BOYFRIEND.

CALLED CARLOS.

I've turned Masimo gay.

Wow.

Dave was right.

Masimo is a homosexualist.

This explains SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much.

Wow.

If I have this effect on all boys, I'm never dumping dave ever.

But why would I want to? I love him.

But…

MASIMO IS GAYYYYY!

MASIMO AND CARLOS!

MASIMO IS GOING OUR WITH MY MANSERVANT!

Maybe they can have a ménage a trois with Juan.

I turned around to see Jas with her jaw practically on the floor.

She looks like a fish.

_10 minutes later._

In assembly with the ace lot.

They're all whispering in a line, like that game Chinese whispers.

Hahaha, Rosie has just heard and opened her mouth really really wide and her eye brows have just shot up like two shooty uppy things.

After about 3 minutes, she threw a piece of paper at me saying,

**Blimey and Crikey. Masimo a homosexual? I NEVER saw that coming.**

At that point, I looked up at her, raised one eye brow and she just cracked up laughing and got sent out of assembly by a giant talking chin. Anyway, reading on:

**Ace gang meeting in the tarts wardrobe straight after assembly. Forget German. I'm sure Herr Kaymer will forgive us. We will buy him a nice new pair or tartan socks. Pip pip, Ro-ro xo**

Um, ok then.

_2 minutes later._

Rave on oh fat one.

We're not really listening.

CRIKEY!

MY NUNGA'S VIBRATING!

(oo-er, no funny thoughts chums)

my phone!

Eek!

Umm, think quick Nicolson, even if it's the only time in your life!

I've shot my hand in the air.

Yay, miss wilson's seen me!

"What is it Georgia?"

"Miss, I think I'm going to be sick."

Oh I'm very good.

"well get out quick."

FANKS.

And I've run out.

Answer phone quickkkkkkk!

"Hello?"

"Georgia? It's Robbie."

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

_A.N: Hehe :) Quick update or what?_

_This just literally popped into my head._

_Lol._

_Lots of thanks to:_

_livontheedge, mbmimi, Disco Dancer, ive-gone-all-jelliod, CHAGRIN THIS, weatherwitch.X.x.X., twinlover69lolawesomewriter, gossip613, dramaqueen612, Mizz-Emz, xBabimiax and Double Awsomeness with knobs._

_I love you all._

_Hehe :D_

_So yeah, keep tuning in to my fic, I'm very dedicated :)_

_The next chap will be MUCH longer,_

_To make up for the shortness of this one._

_And the next one will have LOTS of snoggling in it._

_Gee x Dave snogging ofcourse :)_

_Sophie xxxxx_


	8. Snog Fest Times 3

Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be

**Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be. I do not own any of the characters. (Sob.) (And I don't own Topshop either. I'd like to, that would be rather cooooolio.)**

**I just own the plot. Anything you remotely recognise doesn't belong to me.**

**You should know that by now :)**

_A.N: my goodness, I didn't realise how short that chapter was until I saw it on the site! I am TRUUUULY sorry my fabuloso readers, and as a fandabbydosy apology, I'm writing an extra long chapter with LOTSSS OFFF SNOGGINGGG!! Yay._

_:D_

_So, lots of thanks to: _

_Livontheedge, mbmimi, Disco Dancer, ive-gone-all-jelliod, CHAGRIN THIS, weatherwitch.X.x.X., twinlover69lolawesomewriter qwertyuiop098, gossip613, dramaqueen612, Mizz-Emz, xBabimiax, Double Awsomeness with knobs, darcyLoVesmarissa _and RoarImAVamp

_I LOVE YOU ALL._

_Really, I do._

_But I'm not a lesbian like Masimo._

_Anyway, I'm rambling like a Jas. _

_So, read on you fabulous people. _

**Part 8: Snogging, snogging, with a side of snogging.**

_1 second later_

"Robbie, I really don't want to talk to you right now."

Well, I'm not lying.

"Georgia, just give me a chance to explain myself, please?"

"You have 1 minute. Go."

I'm becoming _Le_ Ruler of _Le_ Lads.

"Georgia, I love you. I love you more than I can explain. I want you to forgive me for everything I've ever done to hurt you. And I know that's hard, and you probably hate me, but just try, please? We're good together. Ever since I first set eyes on you, I knew that I loved you. I might not have showed it at first, but I knew inside! Just believe me Georgia, I know you loved me. Don't deny it. I saw the way you looked at me, I know the way I made you go Jelloid or whatever you call it. Just, give me a chance? Is that good enough for you?"

Is he actually saying this?

"Do you know what Robbie? Stuff you. You self centred, lying prat. You left me to sing to bloody wallabies and marsupials in a river in the middle of whata…whata… WHATEVER and you expect me to forgive you just like that? And on the subject of animals, you have a stick insect octopus crossbreed pining over you. Why don't you go and make her think you're so amazing. Well, it won't take too much persuading, she's a bit stalkerish, she wears false nungas and she has a piece of string up her bum Oley. And For your information, I have a perfect boyfriend now. He's more than perfect actually. He's beyond marvy and I should never have treated him the way I did, because I know how that feels now. By the way, my perfect boyfriend is Dave. Thanks for recommending him to me a couple of years ago. Maybe you do have some good taste. Now if you excuse me, I can hear some midget gems and jammy dodgers calling my name. OOOOH, and thanks for giving Sugar magazine my name, I've had 5 letters from them asking me to do some modelling for them. Okay, thanks, bye."

And I hung up.

I feel strangely exhilarated.

No more cake shop of love, aggers or red bottomosity.

But do you know what? I have the strangest feeling I'm being watched.

Turning around…

BLIMEY! MULTIPLE CHINS AT TWO O'CLOCK!

"Hello Sl… Miss."

_One hour later._

Well that was a hoot.

Apparently I am setting a bad example to the younger students by using that sort of language.

What? Prat?

Pfttt.

Any who, off to my ace gang meeting this should be another hoot.

_Two hours later._

I feel really bad. (Well I don't actually, but apparently I'm meant to be setting and example.)

We've just skipped 3 lessons.

Oh well, the girls though the Alan Davies thing was amazing and they all want to meet him!

And to top off a most fantastic day, we get to go home early due to p. green setting fire to the table in science! I can't believe I missed this. I'm actually gutted. I bet when Miss Wilson shouted at her she started crying and then all you'd see is a tragic 70's hairdo fly across the room and hit spotty Norman in the eye. Well, that's what it looked like in my mind.

_5 minutes later._

Walking out of school in Linksies Upsies with my ace ones. We're going to stop by Foxwoods to see the boys at the gate. It's their lunchtime and they're allowed to go home for lunch, which is vair lucky and it's also something that slim would never let us do. Ho hum pigs bum. It's only because she wants Greggs' sausage rolls to herself.

_2 minutes later._

At Foxwoods.

I can see the boys walking up to us. They look marvy.

Mmmm, Dave. My lips are puckering up all by themselves! But that doesn't matter anymore because Dave is my Boyfriend. My Snogging partner. My One and only. MY LOVER (that's my new word for boyfriend. I told you I'd find one!)

"Alright Georgia, don't say Hi to me too fast, you might hurt yourself!"

Uh oh, Dave's been standing there for ages and I've just been speaking to my brain again!

"Oh HIIIIIIII Dave! Sorry, I was having a lovely conversation with my brain. Oooo, you'll never guess what? Masimo's a homosexual man! You were right all along! You're such a mystic Meg sometimes."

"Woooow Kittykat, Information overload! I hate to say I told you so but… I told you so! Can I have an apologetic snog?"

Elton John was wrong, sorry isn't the hardest word.

"Why ofcourse you may!"

I just said that in a really naff way like Gabriella in High School Musical 2.

She says it in a terrible English accent and also in a stupidly high pitch.

Anyway, earth to Georgia, Davey boy is leaning in for a snog.

_10 minutes later._

The other couples have gone off to Pizza Hut, it's changed to Pasta hut now, but no-ones going to call it that are they?

It's like my olds still calling Starburst 'Opal fruit' I mean, WHAAAAT?

Me and Dave are walking back to his house,

I thought snogging whilst walking was only a Sven and Rosie thing, but I was wrong. It's a Georgia and Dave thing now too.

_5 minutes later_

Snogging whilst Dave is trying to open his front door. Hmm, this is quite tricky.

Ah, it's open. Now upstairs to Dave's room (Oi! What have I told you about those thoughts people?!)

10 minutes later.

Mmmm, have been bed snogging for about five minutes now.

Oh no, he's pulling away!

"No."

Oops, I have a thing for saying my thoughts out loud at the moment.

He's put his face in front of mine to that out foreheads and noses are touching.

"Dave you're such a tease."

"Gee, I have to get back to school."

Oh, forgot about that.

"Just don't go in and say that you were sick when you go back tomorrow."

Gee: Criminal Mastermind.

"Good thinking batman."

Bat WOMAN actually.

"Anyway, back to the snog?"

As I leant forward he leant back.

"Oi! Cheeky."

"Let me say something first."

Meh, okay.

"Go on then."

"I love you."

And then he snogged me.

Mhhmmm, number 5.

His lips are so soft, and his skin is aswell.

I'm running my fingers through his hair. Even that is soft!

I hope he didn't pick up any tips from Masimo or Carlos.

Or Juan for that matter.

Well Juan's fictional, so I hope not.

I spy number 6!

Even his tongue is soft!

How does he do it?

Here comes the Dave speciality; NIP LIBBLING!

LIP NIBBLING. Gosh.

He's rolled me over so that he's on top of me, and now he's doing little sucky kisses going down my neck!

Oh my god, jelloid, jelloid…

"Mmmmhh..."

That was out loud again wasn't it?

"You" kiss, "enjoying this" kiss, "Georgia?"

You better believe it Davey boy.

"Yeah…."

Ok, that sounded, very wrong. Vair vair wrong. Like, full Monty wrong.

"Sexkitty, that sooooo gave me the mega horn."

Maybe it wasn't that wrong then.

"You give me the mega horn Dave."

"Kiss me then."

_1 hour later._

Yum yum and thrice YUMMY SCRUMBOES.

We just worked our way up the scale…

(Not all the way to the top you filthy mares.)

But up to about 8 and a half.

Maybe a tincy bit of 9.

But nothing ERLACK,

Kind of like virtual number 9, only not so virtual.

Oh, you'd understand if you were there.

And you weren't.

So you have to picture it in your head.

NOT IN THAT WAY.

God, you are all so filthy.

Speaking of filthy, Dave has a dirty mind too.

And a dirty tongue

(Not literally or I wouldn't let him shove it down my throat)

But, he speaks all… you know… dirty.

It's probably just his age, all boys that are 16 think that way don't they.

Because all they want is (the boys version of) number 9 and number 10.

And they want the girl's version too.

But Dave is kind, and respects me, and will wait till we are both ready.

So he just talks about it.

He's such a minx.

But his snogs are the best in the world.

And his neck nuzzling.

And his ear snogging.

It's just, heaven.

And we've been going for nearly 2 hours now.

I think it's funny how we're snogging and I'm having a little conversation with my virtual diary in my head.

I wonder what Dave thinks when we're snogging?

Probably what all boys think.

Nungas, nungas and more nungas.

He is very gorgey porgey.

If I haven't said that enough.

But I mean it, he is like David Tennant + John Barrowman + Brad Pitt + George Clooney + Zac Efron + Mitch Hewer David James.

Ooh! I need to tell him my Uncle news!

"Dave?"

"Nggh?"

DAVE'S GONE JELLOID AGAIN!

"Dave are you jelloid?"

"Nggh!"

Hahaaaa, he is.

"Well get over it quick because I have to vair exciting news."

"Whoa, ok, sorry. Umm, yeah news... Or, yeah… whatever."

HAHA, Ellen syndrome. Whenever someone goes Jelloid, they almost always turn into Ellen afterwards! Maybe Ellen is permanently Jelloid? Lucky her.

"Dave, Ellen's voice doesn't sound nice on you. Anyway, my news. Okay, so. The other day I came downstairs, and you'll never guess who I found in my living room?"

"The Queen?!"

He made a really stupid fish face. (Well, it's not that stupid, it gives me the horn actually.)

"No not the queen Dave, my uncle!"

"Georgia, your uncle is almost always around your house. With his cod piece and baldy o gram whatsit. And your pervy cousin James. I think he's a bit Masimo, if you get my drift. He was eying me up, and I know I'm gorgeous and totally Jack the biscuit, but you know I don't swing that way."

Stop rambling.

"My other uncle, my Uncle Alan. ALAN DAVIES OFF THE TELLY! Well, Alan Nicolson technically, he was adopted and stuff."

I went to look up at Dave but he's fainted.

Great.

Now I have to wake him up!

I'm going to try a 'sleeping beauty'

Just a peck on the lips will do it.

_About an hour of number 6 later._

"So Gee, Alan Davies is your uncle? That's pretty cool."

_A.N: Well, was that long enough for you?_

_Lol._

_Well, It wasn't that long… but I tried my best :)_

_Almost 2,000 words._

_In one night._

_I'm proud of that really._

_As I'm only a beginner :)_

_So, what are you thinking of the storyline?_

_I've got a huge idea coming up soon,_

_Involving ALL of Georgia's exes,_

_Including WHELK BOY!_

_Peter Dyer, Hehe._

_Well, please review,_

_I'd be vair grateful._

_Luuurve you all,_

_And I'll update as soon as I have the time._

_Oh, hope you liked all the snogging :D_

_xxxxxxxx_

_Sophie_

_xxxxxxxx_

_P.S: YOU ARE ALL FANTASTIC AND I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR IDEAS OF WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE IN THE STORY!_


	9. You're My Eternity

Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be

**Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be. I do not own any of the characters. (Sob.) (And I don't own Topshop either. I'd like to, that would be rather cooooolio.)**

**I just own the plot. Anything you remotely recognise doesn't belong to me.**

**You should know that by now :)**

_A.N: Boo! Sorry it took so long for this chap to come up, I have heap loads of coursework for my drama and it's like BLAAAAAH. Who knew the Crucible would be SOOOOOOO boring? Thanks to everyone for your amaaaaazing reviews, you are all going to be mentioned at the bottom :D. And by the way, I love all the new fics being posted! They are truly fantastic! Let me just tell you, this chapter is quite serious, and quite lovey dovey, but I'm not going to spoil anything, I'm just going to say that this whole chap is centred around Gee'n'Dave, no ace gang (maybe a tincy bit) or Swiss family mad, just our favourite couple :) So, time waits for no whatsit, let's get on with the story!_

**Part 9: You're My Eternity.**

_1 second later_

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

"Yup, he's my inspiration. Because I'm going to be a comedian you know."

Aww, Dave has an inspiration! And his inspiration is my uncle! (Not Eddie, ofcourse. I'm not too sure Dave would want to be a bald stripper with a perverted incesty son.)

"Dave, it's very good of you to be thinking about your future now."

"Gee, I don't care that much about my future. I'll be happy as long as you're in it."

Wow, that was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me.

"Dave, I think… I know that that's the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me. I love you so much."

"Yeah, I think I'm 'Dave the mushy fluff ball' today. And I love you too, gee gee. Hows about we go out for a moonlit walk tonight?"

Wow, he really is Dave the mushy fluff ball.

"I'd like that. Are you sure?"

"Very sure. Anyway, I'd like to try out some of my comedy on you. And um, possibly meet your uncle? …"

Ha, knew it.

"Why not. He's your inspiration after all."

"Yup. Anyway, I need to urr, go to the park, to um, sort something out with the… erm boys. So, yeah you can stay here if you want… If you go back to yours I'll be over at about 7 to pick you up for our walk."

That was half Ellen.

"Alright then, I'll go home. But if when you turn up at mine you go all mad over my uncle, then you will be punished."

"Sounds nice!"

And he winked.

Have I ever said how cheeky he is?

"Oi you! Stop it. Anyway, love you Hornmeister."

"Sorry, you're just too beautiful. Can't wait for our walk! Love you too baby."

And he walked out.

Of his own room.

AND HE CALLED ME BABY!

I think I like it.

I do like it.

Well, I better be off aswell.

I don't want to stay in his house by myself,

I might get bombarded by his parents.

_20 minutes later_

In my House of jokes.

Vati has decided to take up stand up comedy, to be just like uncle Alan.

He should be able to pull it off with just his clown car alone!

Oh I do make myself laugh.

Maybe I could join them in being a comedian.

Or comedienne.

(Go Feminism!)

I would quite literally have a family of laughs!

I can't wait for mine and Dave's walk, I don't know why though.

It's just a walk.

_4:00pm_

I should really start preparing now.

Right, list of things I need to do:

1. Shower (I stink of Dave's lynx.)

2. Wash my hair (Greasier than Ali's kebab shop on the high street.)

3. Apply Face Mask (There is a lurking lurker waiting to erupt on my chin.)

4. Paint Nails (They're rather plain, and Dave doesn't do plain. Oo-er!)

5. Remove Facemask, do makeup and hair (Need I explain you utter fools?!)

6. Choose outfit (This will take most of my time.)

Let's Get Started!

_4:30pm_

Out of the shower and washed my hair, Time for clay facemask.

_4:45pm_

I can't actually move my face.

This is annoying.

Time to paint my nails.

_4:55pm_

Lovely Red nails.

They are rather Sexkitty-ish, even if I do say so myself.

Facemask-off time.

_5:00pm_

Eek, my face has gone all red and blotchy!

I must have had an allergic reaction!

This will take allot of foundation to cover up.

_5:30pm_

Makeup done, I have about a foot of foundation on.

At least the redness has gone.

Hair time!

_6:00pm_

Looooovely bouncy curls.

Thank you heated rollers!

My hair is now full of volume.

Right, now for my outfit.

I can either wear…

Grey skinny jeans with my superman hoodie and white converse thingies…

Or…

Floral Mini dress thing with black over the knee socks and ballet pumps.

Hmm, the jeans and hoodie combo says "I'm laidback but I'm also up for allot of number 6"

But the Mini dress says "I'm a total Sexkitty up for allot of number 6"

Laidback or Sexkitty?

2 minutes later

I'm wearing the hoodie and jeans.

2 minutes later

Changed into the dress.

3 minutes later

Hoodie and that's that.

2 minutes later

But the dress is gorgey and marvy!

I'm in the dress.

10 minutes later

Hoodie. Hoodie. Hoodie.

5 minutes later

DRESS DRESS DRESS!

Eep, it's 6:40, I've got 20 minutes!

I'm going to wear the hoodie and jeans and that is it.

No more changing, I'm in this and that is final!!

6:55pm

Sitting on my wall waiting for Dave in my Dress.

(Not Dave wearing my dress, I mean I'm wearing my dress. After changing a hundred billion times.)

Ah, he's coming down the road.

(Oo-er, that's put pictures in my brain.)

He looks majorly gorgey.

Like, WOW.

He's wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt tucked in, black skinny tie, black cardigan and black converse.

Cor, the horns are out and they're making my lips pucker up.

(Not literally. A pair of horns on the front of my face pulling my lips together would look stupid.)

"Hello Sexy."

Mmmm, his voice sounds so marvy when he says stuff like that. Not daft and slutty, but MARVY.

"Hello Sexier."

Gee Nicolson strikes again with her excellent wit and comebackosity.

"Ready for our walk then Kittykat?"

"As ready as ever Davey boy."

"Off we go then!"

10 minutes later

Holding hands with Dave walking through the park…

Wait, I can see something…

It's a picnic!

With a tent!

And Candles!

"Surprise!"

Awwwww!

"Oh Dave, I love you so much."

I'm snogging him.

Mmmm, grass snogging.

Oo-er, rolling about!

We have to be careful of the candles, don't want any Gee'n'Dave toast.

Dave pulled away, Nooooo!

"How's about we have dinner then?"

"Hmph, ok."

30 minutes later

That has to be the yummiest meal I've ever had ever.

I never knew Dave could cook!

He is really rather talented!

He can sing, act and he's really into musicals aswell!

He's just so perfect.

"Dave that was lovely."

"Glad you enjoyed it Gee. Would you like a breadstick?"

I'm full, but how could I refuse? His eyes are like a puppy dogs.

"Sure."

I was going to pick up a breadstick, but it has something on it.

Is that what I think it is?

OH MY GOD.

IT'S A RING.

"Dave…This isn't what I think it is… is it?"

BLAH! He's on one knee!

"Georgia, I love you. Don't get yourself worried, this isn't an engagement ring, it's an eternity ring. It means I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It doesn't mean we won't get married one day, I mean, who knows? It just means that I love you. And you are my Eternity. So, Miss Nicolson, will you be my forever?"

He's put the ring on my finger.

Oh my god, leaky eyes!

"Giddy gods pyjamas." sniff. "Of course I will, I love you."

Wow, I actually can't believe this is happening!

"Yay!"

And even at the most serious of times, he's a comedy genius. My comedy genius.

But before I could say anything else, I freaked out of my skin when the ace gang and the honorary blokes jumped out of a bush and burst into song.

"CONGRATULATIONS AND CELEBRATIONS, WE DON'T KNOW THE REST OF THE WORDS SO LA LA LA LA LA!"

Even spazzy jazzy was there!

They were all in on it!

They knew I was going to get practically engaged!

"Oh. My. God!"

And they all ran to me and hugged me!

This is the happiest day of my life!

"JA MISS GEORGIA, VE VILL HAVE THE VEDDINGS TOGETHER ON VIKING SHIP VITH THE SPARROWS AND BIRDIES AND PARTY AND GROOOVE LIKE ZEE GROOVSTERS!"

Usually I would have a spaz attack about how strange Sven is, but I'm too happy to care!

I need to speak to Jas!  
"Jas! You knew about all this?"

"Of course! That's why I haven't been phoning you much! I knew I'd let It out! Dave told Tom and Tom told me and so on and so forth. He told him that he knew it was quick, but he knows you're the one! I'm soo happy for you Gee Gee!"

Aww! Jas is back to normal!

"Wow, this is all so perfect! I never want it to end!"

Oo-er, looks like Rosie has an announcement… she looks rather worried.

"Everybody, I would like to say something to you all on this extremely happy day…

LET'S GO DOWN TO THE DISCO!"

_A.N: Blimey!_

_Well, even I didn't know that was going to happen!_

_Because, as usual, I am the last to know about what is going to happen in my stories._

_Now that I think of it, that part was a bit far fetched,_

_BUT THIS IS FICTIONAL LAND!_

_Anything can happen if you just make believe :')_

_So, please review!_

_Even if you hated it and you think I'm a nutter._

_I'll be updating soooonio,_

_TOODLOOO, _

_I luuurve you all :)_

_Xxxxxx_

_BEFORE I GO, lots of thanks to:_

_Livontheedge, mbmimi, Disco Dancer, ive-gone-all-jelliod, CHAGRIN THIS, weatherwitch.X.x.X., twinlover69lolawesomewriter qwertyuiop098, gossip613, dramaqueen612, Mizz-Emz, xBabimiax, Double Awsomeness with knobs, darcyLoVesmarissa, RoarImAVamp, jenjen.davieees and mel217._

_YOU MAKE MY LIFE WONDERFUL!_

_xxxxxxxx_


	10. AN: APOLOGY!

A BIG FAT HUUUUUUUUGE APOLOGY AUTHORS NOTE

**A BIG FAT HUUUUUUUUGE APOLOGY AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Dear my chummlie wummlies,**

**I send my SINCEREST apologies... actually I can't write like this, STUFF BEING FORMAL!**

**Hiyaaaaa, I'm so sorry for the long wait, **

**I have TOO much drama coursework + English + French + Media + Dance + Music.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

**I can promise you a chappie within the next 2 days.**

**I love you all,**

**SOPHIE!**

**(And to show my real sorry-ness, I will add lots of snogging. And a Masimo beating. YAY!)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Young German Scientists

**Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be. I do not own any of the characters. (Sob.) (And I don't own Topshop either. I'd like to, that would be rather cooooolio.)**

**I just own the plot. Anything you remotely recognise doesn't belong to me.**

**You should know that by now :)**

_A.N: OH MY GOD._

_I am sooooooooooooo sorry for the wait._

_I can make it up to you, I promise._

_I've just been kabloomed with homework and I've barely been on the computer._

_I'm glad you all like the last chappie with the eternity ring and all :)_

_I was in the fluffiest mood EVER!_

_Like I am now :D_

_So I'm going to give you a bit more fluff,_

_Unless you want aggers?_

_Tell me :)_

_I havesss a special treat for you all when my fic date reaches November the 15__th__ (THAT'S MY MADE UP BIRTHDAY FOR GEE!)_

_SHE WILL BE 17!!!_

_Heheeeee ___

_BUT HEY HO._

_Let's read on, shall we?_

_Xxx_

**Part 10: Young German Scientists.**

_1 minute later_

I actually can't believe this!

We're all dancing in the middle of the park to Sven's excellent beat-boxing skills!

I didn't really think Eastenders could be rapped.

Rosie's going mad over it!

"So Gee, what d'ya think?"

What do you think Davey boy?

"I love it, I love it and thrice I love it!"

That must have got the point over.

_10 minutes later_

Slow dancing, getting very strange looks from pensioners on scooters.

But it is sweet, seeing the old couples hand in hand…

HOLD UP…

NOOOOO!

IT CAN'T BE CAN IT?

THAT'S MISS WILSON AND HERR KAYMER!

And I know the other have realised because Rosie's Pipe is out and Mabs and Edward have leapt apart like two very springy things.

"Jiminy Crickets, Miss Wilson and Herr Kaymer! What a jolly surprise to see you here! You see, we're having a party because Georgia and Dave have promised to be each others life partners! Would you care to boogie?"

Herr Kaymer has gone a new shade of white.

"Oh, _hallo_ Miss Rosie, _ve_ _ver_ just… out on a _valk_. Not many students know _ziz_, but, Miss _Vilson_ and I are married. _Zeese _are our children."

And just like magic, a mini Miss Wilson and a mini Herr Kaymer popped our from behind them (oo-er) I had to cover my mouth to stop the laughter escaping!

"Actually, don't _vorry… _I mean, err, worry. Get back to your candoodling and knutschen. Fandabbydosy to meet you young German scientists. Pip pip."

They all scuffled away like beetles.

But you know what this means don't you?

MISS WILSON AND HERR KAYMER HAVE GOT UP TO NUMBER 10!

ERLACK!

Get out of my brain!

That's one disturbing image.

Then Dave said,

"Gee, do you reckon we'll be like them one day?"

Dave never ceases to confuse me.

"What, a pale German bloke who wears tartan socks and a twig lady who looks like she's stuck in a time warp? I hope not."

"No you silly um-bongo. Happily married. With normal, If not slightly mad, kids."

Oh, that's what he meant.

"Deffo with extra cherries on top. Now, can we get back to our dancing?"

_About half an hour later_

Walking back to Dave's house.

I'm completely tuckered out.

But it looks like we're going to have a party, so I need some energy.

I think I'm going to have a talk with Jas'n'Tom.

"Bonjour mes amies!"

But I only got up to mes because they were snog walking.

And so are Rosie'n'Sven, Mabs'n'Edward, Jools'n'Rollo…

Ellen'n'Dec have gone home because they're going out tomorrow and they don't want to be tired.

I feel aloney.

Oh wait; I have my own boyfriend to snog walk with!

Dave's at the back, and he looks all miz…

"Dave, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really babes, I just don't really feel like having a party right now, I want to spend some time alone with you."

Aww!

"Well tell them the party's at… umm… Rollo's house."

"Good thinking Batman. Oi, Rollo! Can the party be at your house mate? Me and Georgia want to have some… alone time."

And he winked!

What a cheeky so and so!

"I see. Get in there mate! Everyone, party's at mine!"

Both of them are devils I tell you, DEVILS!

I looked at Dave in a very sophis and serious manner.

But he just smiled this amazing smile and I went all melty jelloid knickers and fell over.

_5 minutes later_

Snogging in Dave's porch, it's quite nippy noodles.

I'd rather we go inside.

"Um Dave, can we go in? I'm getting quite cold."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

_10 seconds later_

Now, this is better.

Warm snogging is better than cold snogging.

And warm lip-nibbling.

(Wow, I said it right for once!)

He's kissing so passionately, I love him; I love him, I LOVE HIM!

He's even doing the varied pressure thing, and he's not foreign!

_10 minutes later_

Snogging on the sofa.

He's holding my waist with one hand and stroking my hair with the other.

All of a sudden he pulled away.

We're just looking into each others eyes.

Our faces are millimetres apart.

He has the most gorgeous eyes; I'm getting lost in them.

(That sounded well cheesy.)

He's just sat upright, and held out his hand.

Does he want me to hold it or give him money?

Obviously hold it Georgia!

I've took his hand and he's stood up…

So that's what I'm going to do.

Oo-er, he's leading me upstairs, but were saying nothing.

Just, silence.

And Dave looks all serious like.

We got to his door and looked into each others eyes again,

But I couldn't hold it for much longer, I snogged him there on the spot, grabbing onto his shirt so I didn't fall over again.

But as I did, his buttons came undone and his shirt was open.

I giggled quick and I knew Dave was having a laughing spaz inside because I saw him smirk.

But I shut up to keep the silence thingy.

He leant forward and kissed me really softly on the lips, not too much pressure, but enough to make my brain go on holiday.

So I returned the gesture and before long, it turned into a full frontal snog.

We backed onto his bed and he climbed on top of me, and kissed me on the hand.

He's a real gentleman.

We started snogging again but I found that my hands hand a mind of their own and slipped down the sides of Dave's trousers.

I think Dave went into 17 year old boy brain autopilot mode because he started to take off my cardigan.

But I didn't stop him.

I pulled off the rest of his shirt,

And he didn't stop me.

He slid his hand up my leg

and I didn't stop him.

I undid the button on his jeans,

And he didn't stop me.

Well, you get the picture.

Before I knew it, we were both in our underwear, and I knew where this was going.

Dave broke the silence,

"Are you sure Georgia?"

"I've never been more sure in my life."

Our smiles dropped when we heard the front door open and someone call,

"Dave! Are you in? We're home!"

_A.N: Well knock me over and call me Franklin!_

_This chapter just wrote itself!_

_Wow._

_I'd love to thank my reviewers, who are:_

_Livontheedge, mbmimi, Disco Dancer, ive-gone-all-jelliod, CHAGRIN THIS, weatherwitch.X.x.X., twinlover69lolawesomewriter qwertyuiop098, gossip613, dramaqueen612, Mizz-Emz, xBabimiax, Double Awsomeness with knobs, darcyLoVesmarissa, RoarImAVamp, , mel217 and stephbritt._

_All of you are fantastic._

_Really, you are._

_I'm starting the next chapter tomorrow,_

_Please review even if you hated and want to tell me how dumb I am for not updating quicker!_

_Love you all _

_xxxx_


	12. IMPORTANT AN: PLEASE READ!

QUICKEST A.N IN THE WORLD

I've just noticed that some of the stuff in my last chapter sounded similar to bits in another fic by another person.

This is purely coincidence and I had no idea.

I guess great minds think alike.

I am very sorry if you think I copied.

Luuurve Sophie.

xxx


	13. Meet the James'

**Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be. I do not own any of the characters. (Sob.) (And I don't own Harry potter either. Credits to J.K Rowling for the word hufflepuff. And Credit to BBC3 & 'Coming of Age' for the ideas of Dave's parents, of whom are based on Chloe's parents.)**

**I just own the plot. Anything you remotely recognise doesn't belong to me.**

**You should know that by now :)**

_A.N: erm, not sure if I should give this chap a higher rating?_

_Oh stuff it, if your old enough to read gee nicolson, you're old enough to know what I'm writing about._

_hello my most fabulous chums._

_Now, I only realised how few Georgia-isms I used in the last chapter when I read it after I published it..._

_And I was flabbergasted!_

_So, as an apology, I'm giving you lots of Georgia words, lots of Davey boy, and this is the chapter of Masimo beatings!_

_Read on my fine fellows._

_Sophieee x_

**Chapter 11: Meet the James'**

_A ¼ of a second later_

"Georgia, cover up your nungas, my olds are back!"

Christ on a bike, this is a situation and a half.

"What should I do Dave? Jump out the window and hope Maisie is at the bottom with a knitted net? Just throw me my dress please?"

"There's no need to get all hufflepuff, just put your clothes on and come downstairs with me. They'd love to meet you."

Sounds ok, what could possibly go wrong?

_Half an hour later_

What else could possibly go wrong should be the question.

Sitting like a lemon on Dave's sofa having a 'civilized chat' about 'feelings', 'growing up' and 'sudden urges' with his parents.

This must be the most embarrassing 'civilised chat' ever.

Dave has gone this stupid shade of red, but I find it quite cute so I don't really mind.

But the nub of the jist is, they're okay about 'Squidgey Time' as long as we use 'Protection Pete' and don't 'Make the Stork come too early'.

His parents are a bit on the mental side if you get my drift.

They talked to us like we were toddly and drinking milky pops and so forth.

"Um, Mum, Dad, could we maybe… not talk about this? I'm sure Georgia doesn't want to be emotionally scarred by her time here."

Thank-you Dave man for swooping in and saving the day!

"Oh, yes, right. Sorry Love. So, err, Georgia, you're Connie and Bob's daughter, right? I've heard you've got some exciting news about a long lost relative!"

*cough*"Who I've yet to meet." *cough*

Oh shhh Dave.

"Oh, yeah. Uncle Alan. I've heard he's Dave's idol."

Dave has just shot me a look that could kill.

What've I done wrong?

"Haha, I think you've got that mistaken Georgia. David's idol is Albert Einstein, Isn't he sweetie? David's an aspiring scientist. Why would he want to be involved in comedy?"

I've got a feeling Dave isn't all truthful with his parents.

"Could you possibly excuse me and… err… David for a moment?"

We just ran out of the house and started laughing like loons and Dave nearly went to the piddly diddly department in his trousers.

Larks.

It's actually pouring it down now, and my hair has lost all its volumosity.

But Dave's just come up to me, grabbed my face and snogged me to within an inch of my tres excitemundo life.

But it's all romantico and French because it's in the rain.

The only downside is that my knickers are soaked.

_10 minutes later_

Sitting with Dave on his wall holding hands.

I think we look like The Doctor and Rose from Doctor Who.

Well, if I was blonde.

And Dave was David Tennant.

I wouldn't mind that.

BUT, I love Dave how he is.

"So, Dave. Why tell your parents you want to be a scientist?"

Oh dear, his face has just gone all un-laughish.

"I haven't been all honest with you Georgia. But now I know I can trust you, I can tell you. I didn't always just have 1 sister; I used to have an older brother. Michael, his name was. A bit older than Gemma. Gemma's my sister by the way. Well, he was really smart and wanted to be a scientist. He went to a top university and got a job as a lecturer there when he left. But one day, when he was driving home from work, he swerved to avoid a kitten and crashed though a fence and into a lake. He couldn't make it out of the car in time, and he… you know… died. I felt like I had to make something of my self, in respect of him I guess. But, I want to be a comedian. More than anything. But I couldn't tell my parents that, it would break their hearts. So I just tell them this to make them happy."

"Wow, Dave, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. And I'm over it now. So, shall we change the conversation?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

I Can't believe he just told me that. The must feel so insecure around his parents, having to be someone he's not.

Dave's mobile's ringing, it's Mabs.

Why not phone me?

Is Dave her new bestie?

"Ok….Yep….Sure….Uh-huh….Music, yeah…. Hmmm, Billy Flynn and Roxy Hart? No? Oh, Tom and Jas….Yeah… Elphaba and Fiyero?... Oh great, thanks allot…. Don't worry…. Frank-n-furter and Columbia it is then…. Okay, I'll tell her. Sure thing. Yup. Okay, Mabs you can shut up now. Bye. Yes, bye."

I'm slightly scared and a tad confused.

"What on Lord Sandra's Vati's earth was that all about David?"

"Mabs is changing the date for her Musicals party."

"Oh, to when?"

"Tomorrow."

Of course.

"Georgia, hide under my jacket, right now."

Ouch! I have just been squished by a squelchy Dave.

"What's wrong Dave?"

"Emma's coming down the road."

Oh Joy.

"Are you okay there? Do you need an umbrella?"

Why oh WHY does she have to be so kind?

We slowly lifted our head up out of the jacket.

"Oh, it's you two."

Hmm, attitude change.

"Nice to see you to Emma. How are things grooving?"

Ha, I love Dave.

"How are things Grooving? HOW ARE THINGS GROOVING? The only thing that's grooving is your bloody brain! How could you choose her over me? You're just another number on a long list of people to her Dave. You mean nothing to her. She's just a tart."

Dave's stood up. I would say there's going to be fisticuffs at dawn but Emma's a ladeeee and that would be slightly strange if not illegal.

"Emma, I'm sorry I had to do this to you, but I love Georgia, and I can't let you talk about her like that. You'll find someone, trust me. I'm just not the right biscuit for you."

Have I told you that I LUUUUUURVE him?

I thought she was just going to walk off but she pushed Dave into me.

Quite forcefully actually.

It's like a mouse turning into the hulk.

But when she pushed him, something fell out of his pocket.

OH GOD, IT'S AN EMPTY…

You know what…

Packet thingy.

Oh come-on, you know what I mean right?

An empty durex packet.

OH YOU DIMWITS!

AN EMPTY CONDOM PACKET.

There. Happy?

He must have got it out ready but when his parent got in, stuffed it back into his pocket.

Eek, Emma's noticed!

"Oh my. What's this then?"

"Ems, it's not what it looks like."

"Really? Because if I'm not mistaken, this is an empty durex packet."

I'm going to have to step in.

"Look Emma. I'm flattered you may still like my boyfriend but, I'm sorry okay? He's with me now. Our business is our business. Just go, please? If you really hate me that much?"

She turned to go, but as she did, she picked up the empty packet and said;

"Just wait till everyone at school finds out about this."

Oh dear.

Oh dear.

Oh dear.

"Umm, Georgia…"

"What Dave?"

"Do you know what we are?"

"No… What?"

"Well and truly screwed."

Great.

"Gee, I should be getting you home."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

_10 minutes later_

Outside my house with Dave.

"Gee, look, I'm really sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Emma won't tell everyone."

"I mean before that."

"Oh, yeah."

BIG TIME BLUSH!

"My parents have really bad timing. But, I promise we will soon, and it will be even more special than what it was going to be. I love you loads."

"I love you too Dave."

I smell a snogathon! Well, not literally, but you know what I mean.

He kissed me really gently on the lips, looked me in the eyes and snogged me full frontally.

_I've lost track of the time but I think it's been roughly 5 minutes_

"I've gotta be going now Kittykat, you know Camels to train, parents to kill and so forth."

He is so funny.

"Okay Hornmeister. Thanks for the ring, I love it. My life partner."

"S'laters Mrs Soon to be Laugh-James."

However much I love him, I still hate the word S'laters.

**Tuesday September 20****th**

_6:30am_

Do you know what? I don't even remember going to bed.

It must be that fact that I'm so in luuurve.

Or my Vati killed me for coming home so late and now I'm dead?

Either way, I need to wash my hair.

Oo-er, phones ringing!

Who would be phoning at this time?

_1 second later_

Rushed out of my room,

Down the stairs,

TO THE PHONE!

"Good Morning, the Nicolson residence, Kittykat speaking. Or should I say good evening?"

"Sorry for phoning so early or late… or whatever. It's Tom."

Tom? What does he want?

"What's wrong? If you want Jas, she's not here. Try the woods."

"Gee, it's Dave; he's been in a fight."

Oh My God. Oh My God.

"Oh my gosh, is he hurt?"

"No, luckily. But Masimo is."

Oh thank god. But Masimo?!?

"Wha…What happened?"

"Dave saw him with his… erm… boyfriend, Carlos, when he was walking back from yours. He kind of lost it and punched him in the face. He's got a broken nose."

HAHAHA!

"Do you know what? Serves him right. Just as long as Dave's okay."

"Well, he's a bit angry, that's all. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks Tom, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"S'laters."

AND IT STILL CEASES TO NOT AGRIVATE ME!

_A.N: Well!_

_Don't ask me where that's come from._

_Because I have no clue._

_But, I have some sad news coming up._

_Some very, shocking sad news._

_With a lot of aggers,_

_But not on the Dave'n'Gee side._

_They're strong._

_But, I'm going to have to warn you,_

_It's very, very, very sad._

_And you may end up hating me._

_But, I'm going to do it,_

_Because I'm an emotional writer._

_AND IM NOT MAKING GEE PREGGERS._

_I don't want her too._

_She's too young._

_So, review please!_

_I love you all!_

_Sophie_

_Xxx_

_[THANKS TO:_ _ Livontheedge, mbmimi, Disco Dancer, ive-gone-all-jelliod, CHAGRIN THIS, weatherwitch.X.x.X., twinlover69lolawesomewriter qwertyuiop098, gossip613, dramaqueen612, Mizz-Emz, xBabimiax, Double Awsomeness with knobs, darcyLoVesmarissa, RoarImAVamp, , mel217, stephbritt and Rosiee Posiee._

_You make me smile ____)_


	14. PANIC! at the party

**Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be. I do not own any of the characters. (I would like to own Dave, for my own benefits. NO RUDEY DUDEY THOUGHTS!) (I don't own "I'm a celebrity, get me out of here!" or ITV either. Or Trimbles fancy dress shop, it's where I get my ballet stuff :D Or The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Or Avenue Q. Or The Lion King. Blimey the list could go on! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!!!)**

**Anything you remotely recognise doesn't belong to me.**

**You should know that by now :)**

**Warning on this chapter.**

**Big Warning.**

**Not allot of rude stuff, but some sad stuff.**

_A.N: Wow, had some lovely feedback for that last chap, and don't worry, that Masimo beating wasn't completely irrelevant *shifty eyes*_

_LOL! So, with no further ado, let's get crack-a-lacking!_

_Just want to say how hard this chapter has been to write,_

_I need to get the aggers just right…_

_I think I may have ruined the whole fic with this big shocker,_

_But I won't know until I try._

_I CRIED WRITING THIS EVERYBODY!_

_I CRIED!_

**Chapter 12: PANIC! At the party.**

_6:40am._

I can't believe this. He woke me up and now I can't get back to sleep. Stupid Vole Ma…..

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

_8:10am._

Bugger Bugger Bugger!

Thank you very much Mutti dearest for not waking me up, I shall now be late again.

OUCH!

And to make things better, I stub my toe getting out of bed.

I can tell this isn't going to be a very good day.

Oh well, we have Mabs' musicals party tonight.

And apparently me and Dave are going as Columbia and Frank'n'furter from rocky horror.

I like to think Dave might look ok in stockings, a corset, high heels and makeup.

That is what I like to think.

Ooh, that reminds me.

I need to phone Dave to speak to him about the big Masimo duffing up fandango.

_8:30am_

Hobbling up the hill to Jas' house.

Why does she have to live up such a steep hill?

Couldn't she just live on a normal street?

Pants ahoy, Jas, Tom and Dave are waiting at the bottom of the hill.

Running over to them, and my bra is rising up around my neck.

Have my nungas shrunk or something?

Let me check the strap…

_10 seconds later_

GROSS, GROSS AND TRIPLE GROSS.

I'm wearing Mutti's nunga holder.

She must have put it in my draw!

Oh this must be illegal.

Looked up to see Jas, Tom and Dave looking weirded out.

Well, I did just check what bra I was wearing in the middle of the street.

I laughed it off.

Walked over to Dave for a quick snog.

Meh, only number 4 but who's counting?

"Hello beautiful."

Mmmm, that reminds me of Nick Jonas.

Gorgeous people speak alike I guess?

"Hello Handsome."

Jas and Tom were staring at us like two agog things.

Stare on you twigs, we're in love.

"How are you? Tom told me you duffed up the lesbian."

"Uh yeah, the biscuit took over my body and I just went ballistimicus. But all is well."

"Fabby. And may I ask what in the name of Buddha's oversized pyjamas is in that bag! It's huge!"

He was carrying a gigantibus bowling bag type thingy with a huge chavvy logo on it.

"It's my costume Kittykat, you know, for Mabs' party."

Oh poo bums! I need to get a costume together! It can't be that hard can it?

That was the most stupid question I've ever asked myself.

Anyone that knows me knows how I am with changing clothes.

This is going to be a nightmare.

"I need to get mine together, but I won't have time!"

"Why don't we just bunk off school together Sexkitty?"

Oo-er, truanting…

I'm not sure…

"Well, umm, we might get in, y'know, trouble… or something?"

Please don't make a comment about me sounding like Ellen, it's getting old.

"Don't worry Ell... I mean Gee, we'll be fine."

"GET a fine more like."

Thanks, Miss Jasmine Pollyanna Safety-pants 2008.

"Lighten up, Jas. We'll just say we're on study leave."

Good point well made Dave.

"Exams aren't for another 7 months Dave."

Good point well made Jas.

"Then we'll just… umm, RUN!"

He grabbed my arm and legged it.

I actually think I'm being dragged!

Oh no, wait, I'm running.

This is force! Maybe I didn't want to bunk off school.

I should call Esther Rantzen's Child line, because now I don't even need to worry about getting through to Esther, she's out in Australia doing that naff "I'm a celebrity, get me out of here!" Show for ITV.

Do you know what? I can't even be bothered.

_Half an hour later_

In Trimbles fancy dress shop with Dave.

There are so many costumes!

All glittery and sparkly and lovely!

"Gee, this is the Columbia costume!"

Dave was holding up a miniscule pair of black sequinned hot pants, a strapless gold corset, black fishnet stockings and a gold sparkly top hat.

He had the cheekiest grin on his face ever.

Is he actually being serious?

"This is really it?"

"Yep, try it on in the changing rooms."

_5 minutes later_

This is actually really nice, not to mention flattering.

I need to see Dave's face when he sees me in this.

Oh, phone's ringing.

"Hi, Gee Nicks speaking, currently dressed as Columbia from the Rocky Horror picture show, how may I help you?"

"Hello Munchkin, it's only Daddy. Why are you dressed up? Aren't you meant to be doing school work?"

Oh great. Vati's talking to me whilst I'm wearing practically nothing.

I have the sudden urge to clean myself.

And he doesn't know I'm out of school.

"What is it Dad? I'm a bit busy… doing… rehearsals. Romeo and Juliet has been cancelled, we're doing Rocky horror now."

"Ok Pumpkin just wanted to say that me and Uncle Alan are taking Mum and Bibs out for dinner tonight, so don't expect us home when you get back from your 'do."

Did he honestly just say 'do?

"Dad, it's not a 'do, it's a house party, okay?"

I think Dave may be getting a bit restless.

"Come on kittykat, I want to get my hands on you!"

I've got the feeling Vati heard that.

"Who was that Gee?"

"It was Dave, he's helping with rehearsals… it's a new song. La la la la, hands on youuu-u-u-uuu…"

I'm truly tone deaf.

"Err, okay then Georgia, well, we'll see you tomorrow morning. Oh Libby wants to speak to you."

Christ on an undersized bicycle.

"Gingey!"

"Hello Libs, Georgie has to go now."

Well I don't, but I would like to show my boyfriend my costume.

"Okay cat, good BAAAY, I LOVE YOU LOTS AND belly tots. HOG HEGGY HOG!"

I hung up.

"Gee, are you gonna take any longer?"

Oh quit your moaning laughy one.

I opened the curtain of the dressing room and stood with one hand on my hip and the other hand near my face with my finger in my mouth.

Dave went very pale and said

"You don't know how turned on I am right now."

He ran into the cubicle thing with me and drew the curtain.

Mmmm, snoggity snog snog snog.

_30 minutes later_

Running down the high street.

A worker thought I'd been incredibly long getting changed so she took it upon her self to check if I was okay.

She opened the curtain, saw Dave with his trousers round his ankles, me kneeling on the floor in front of him and chucked us out.

AND BEFORE YOU SAY OR THINK ANYTHING, nothing rude happened.

Dave was getting into his costume and I dropped an earring.

Happy now?

I guess I can't blame her; the angle she saw us from was quite unfortunate.

Dave found this whole situation hilarious, and suggested we tried it for real.

I just biffed him round the head with my shopping bag.

Good news is: we got to pay for the costume before we left, so I can officially be Columbia. Happy Days.

_6:30pm_

Oh giddy god, this has been one hell of a day.

And to top it all off, I left my bag on the bus and had to run to the next stop just so I could get on the bus and grab it again.

I know I just skipped allot of the day, but It was quite boring.

Me and Dave just walked and talked and held hands.

That was the most of it.

Except for when that police officer stopped us and Dave pretended we were 21, getting married and expecting a baby.

Weirdly enough he believed him, but I whacked Dave again for insinuating I looked pregnant.

Well, that brings us to right now, standing at Mabs' door in out costumes.

Dave's eyes keep floating down to my nungas.

I have to keep reminding him that his costume is practically the same as mine.

Rosie opened the door; she's dressed as Lucy the Slut from 'Avenue Q' and Sven's dressed as 'Trekkie Monster'

"Well hello there fellow musical type people. Would you care for a choccie biscuit?"

"I have my own biscuit, ta very much."

Smooth, Gee. But then Dave got very close to me and whispered;

"Feel free to cover me in chocolate and lick it off."

And he winked.

I hope he was talking about being a biscuit.

_1 hour later_

The music is so loud!

We're dancing to the Time Warp, so me and Dave are in the middle, as it's from our musical.

The music stopped and Ellen shouted (well, kind of)

"Erm, Gee… I think your, thing, mobile is like, ringing…"

"Thanks Ell."

I grabbed my phone and took it out into the Garden.

"Hello? Dad, if that's you, I'm at the party, can you wait till tomorrow to tell me one of your crap jokes please?"

"Is this Georgia Nicolson?"

I've never heard that voice before… how do they know my name?

"Yes, who are you?"

"This is Doctor Wood from Kemphurst hospital."

I could literally hear my heart beating it was going so fast.

"W...What's happened?"

"I'm afraid your family have been in a car accident."

Oh god.

"Please tell me they're okay, please!"

I saw Jas, Dave and Rosie run into the Garden and I could hear then asking what's wrong and who it was on the phone.

"Your parents and your Uncle are fine, they're just injured, but I'm extremely sorry to inform you that your sister, Liberty..."

He told me and I couldn't take in what I was hearing.

My eyes went blurry and my knees felt weak, I screamed and fell to the floor, and dropped the phone.

Jas picked it up and Dave rushed to my side.

I could hear Jas in the background shouting and crying, but I couldn't concentrate.

I just wanted to wake up and for everything to be a dream, but I knew inside that that wouldn't happen and that everything was true. Dave's speaking to me but I don't want to hear, I just want… I don't know what I want.

I want this to be over… I just want to go home.

Dave shook me and said,

"Georgia, please tell me what's wrong!"

I could only manage to whimper out a few words…

"Libby… sh...she's dead."

_A.N: I'M CRYING SO MUCH :'( :'(_

_Oh my gosh._

_Please don't hate me, this chapter wrote itself._

_I don't know what came over me._

_Seriously._

_There are people saying I need more aggers, and I don't want to hurt Dave n gee,_

_So, yeah._

_I'M SO SORRY._

_SO VERY SORRY._

_Please review even though I know you hate my guts._

_Sophie_

_Xxxxx_


	15. Nightmare on Mabs' street

**Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be. I do not own any of the characters. (I would like to own Dave, for my own benefits. NO RUDEY DUDEY THOUGHTS!) (I don't own "I'm a celebrity, get me out of here!" or ITV either. Or Trimbles fancy dress shop, it's where I get my ballet stuff :D Or The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Or Avenue Q. Or The Lion King. Blimey the list could go on! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!!!)**

**Anything you remotely recognise doesn't belong to me.**

**You should know that by now :)**

_A.N: Eek, that last chappie wasn't liked much!_

_But no fear, I had a back up plan up my sleeves incase this happened._

_THIS WILL BE VAIR UN REALISTIC, BUT IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE THINGS WORK._

_Just read on and everything will become clear…_

_(This is going to be a very very short update, just to clear things up.)_



**Chapter 13: Nightmare on Mabs' street.**

_Some random time, Some random place._

Huh? I don't remember going to my room… Or coming home from the party for that matter. It smells of rotting potatoes.

Oh god, Libby.

Wait a sec, why is Dave sitting on my bed?

"Dave?"

"Gee, thank god you're awake! How's your head feeling?"

"What do you mean how's my head? Why am I home? Where's Libby been taken?"

"I mean, how is your head you dumbo. We're home because I took you home and Libby's with your Mutti, Vati and Uncle… Gee, you're acting weird, well weirder than usual."

He thinks I'M acting weird?

"Dave is Libby alive?"

"Libby's perfectly fine Gee, but your not! Don't you remember? We were at the party and Ellen said your phone was ringing, so you got it and ran to the garden. You were going to go through the patio doors but they were closed and you smacked straight into it. You've been knocked out for a few hours now."

So… that was all a dream?

"Oh Dave, I've just had the worst nightmare."

I burst into tears and Dave held me in his arms.

_About half an hour later_

I've just told Dave everything.

He was hugging and shh'ing me like I was a baby.

"So you've been at my side all night Dave?"

"Deffo. How could I leave you, beautiful? But you were out cold so there was no snogging in the picture."

Even though I am tres sad and miz at the moment, I will say he is cheeky.

Anyway Gee-gee, listen to Davey talking.

"All the girls were really caring but most of them had to go home. Jas helped me bring you home though, she was going to kip on the sofa, but I said I'd be fine by myself. I've called your parents, they told me to look after you. And I'm honoured to have your Vati's trust, I think he really likes me… or as he quotes 'Nicer than that Italian bloke'. I spoke to your uncle on the phone as well; he's getting me a signed photo."

"Dave?"

"What?"

"You're criminally insane. But I do love you."

"I know, I know. And do you know what's fantastic?"

"What?"

"Number 1: Your parents are staying at your uncle's apartment, so that means we have the house to ourselves… Number 2: You're wearing a very provocative outfit that gives me the highest number on the horn scale."

Is he insinuating what I think he's insinuating?

"Dave, are we going to…"

"You read my mind kittykat."

Oh giddy god, I think this is it…

"Wait… Dave. Do you have… A thing?"

"Yes Gee, I am a man. We all have things. Would you like to see mine?"

WHAT A CHEEKY… blah.

"You know what I mean Dave."

"I know. Of course I have one. I was kind of hoping that we would… y'know. I'd never hurt you in that way Gee, I care for you too much."

Even if he is cheeky, he can be such a gentleman at the same time.

"Thank you. Should we, umm, start? Or something?"

"I guess."

So, without any Ellen comments, we did it.

.

_A.N: That was the most un-realistic thing I've ever written :')_

_BUT…_

_Gee and Dave finally reached 10!_

_I'M NOT MAKING GEE PREGNANT._

_I promise you._

_She's young and fragile._

_And still has a lot of partying to do._

_Hope you liked my very fictional make-up chapter!_

_Please review!_

_Loveeee,_

_Sophieee_

_xxxx_


	16. Wow, Earth to Georgia?

**Disclaimer: I am not Louise Rennison, however much I want to be. I do not own any of the characters. (I would like to own Dave, for my own benefits. NO RUDEY DUDEY THOUGHTS!) (I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!!!)**

**Anything you remotely recognise doesn't belong to me.**

**You should know that by now :)**

_A.N: I'm sorry nothing's realistic or in gee speak; I guess I'm just not cut out for this._

_I'm gonna do a few more chappies and end the fic, unless anyone has any ideas they'd like to see?_

_Please tell me._

_On with the fic._

_OH YEAH I HAVENT UPDATED THIS FIC FOR ABOUT 2 YEARS! Ahahaha._

_The last book's come out and everything, and I'm still writing about what I think should've happened after SITNOP! :O _

_I will write a new one, eventually, that continues from ATMBISBM? :P_

_Enjoy the chappie you've waited two years for! :)_

_(it's well short by the way.)_

**Chapter 14: And that's when I hit him over the head with my pillow.**

_1 and a half hours later_

Lying next to Dave, staring at the ceiling.

"Wow Georgia."

"I know."

"I mean. Like, wow Georgia."

"I know."

"Seriously though Georgia, wow."

"With knobs on."

Oo-er.

I could see his face as he was talking; he had the biggest grin ever.

I feel like a grown-up.

Well, I'm 17 in less than a month, I should be feeling grown-up.

Me and Dave have been lying here under the covers for donkey's years.

(we'll, technically or metaphorically-whatsit.)

I was trying to keep the maturiosity-at-all-times look about me, but when Dave started laughing like a complete fool, it was a bit hard.

"Dave, what in the name of the swan of Avon's large novelty under crackers are you laughing about?"

"I just pictured Angus doing the Viking disco inferno dance. Don't ask me why, it was a biscuit of the moment thing."

I think he is moving slowly to the Sven-land mental institute.

"I'll never understand you Dave."

"Ah but Kittykat, I'm easier to understand than the Italian homosexualist, yes?"

Okay, I'll give him that one. Speaking to Mas was like speaking to a brick wall. The only difference was that a brick wall probably has a better sense of humour.

"Good-ius Point-ius Dave-ius."

"Who let the Romans in?"

"Shut up and snog me."

_half an hour later_

I do like not having to wait in any Bakeries of love anymore.

I have my Dave the tart, and I'm very happy to nibble on that for the rest of my life.

Oo-er. Lip Nibble. Dave the biscuit, aha.

Ouch, he's right, my head does hurt. But that must have been some pane of glass for me to smack into it and for it not to break.

Next time the double glazing man comes to my door, I won't say,

"Sorry, my grand mother has got light issues so we're not allowed any windows."

Baring in mind that excuse doesn't usually work as the salesman isn't blind and can see we have already have windows.

He just gives me a 'You could have just said I don't want any you twit' look and walks away.

"Dave?"

"Yes baby?"

Oo-er, I like it when he calls me that. I feel like a floating clud, cludding, like cluds do. Oh Shh Georgia.

"You're right, my head really does hurt. I think I may need to book an appointment with Doctor Clooney... I mean, Gilhooley."

"I was wondering when you were gonna realise. Your mum's got you one for tomorrow. Don't worry. She seemed more excited than worried about this little trip, any idea why?"

"Haven't the foggiest."

Aha, get me and my witty sarcasm.

_3:00am_

Me and Dave have been sat talking here for ages.

I don't think we've ever had a proper chat since we've become a couple, I mean, not like the ones we had when we were 'just friends'… if you could honestly call it that.

"I think we should be getting some sleep Dave-io." I said, co-incidentally yawning after. It must be one of those thingy-ma-bobs when you think about sleeping and then you yawn, like when you think about needing some Vaseline because you've got dry lips and then you involuntarily lick your lips. I should write to someone about this. Sugar Mag? Question time? Earth to Georgia, Dave is speaking to you.

"Oh… s-sorry, what? I'm dozing off." I stuttered in an Ellen fashion.

"I said you're right Kitty-kat. I'm very very tired after tonight's events." He winked at me, ooooooh jelloid knickers.

"Good night D the L." I yawned, again.

"Do you mean morning daaaarling?" he laughed

"Yes, that. Now go to sleep before i whack you."

"You whack me? Oo-er, yes please."

OH HE IS A CHEEKY CAT.

"You know what I mean Dave. Now sleep."

"Do I know what you mean? Do I Georgia? Do I reeeeally?"

And that's when I hit him over the head with my pillow.

_A.N: I know what you're thinking., "TWO YEARS FOR THAT!? LETS KILL HER!" but honestly, feel free to. I think I may have lost my Georgia touch and need it knocked back into me. I'm re reading all of them so the next chappie should be good- a visit to doctor cloooooney and the after-math of Georgia and Daves fun! Oo-er._

_Grown up Georgia… scary times._


End file.
